


detention of the living hell

by running_further



Category: detention of the dead (2013)
Genre: Apocalypse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Night Stand, Self-Harm, Two Timing, graphic descriptions of voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_further/pseuds/running_further
Summary: ash uses drugs for a very un-common reason. all the others think he's using them for fun. but he's really not.amy starts falling for janet, but she's with eddy.jimmy is dead.brads sexually confused.jana still thinks she's virgin.





	1. Chapter 1

i cant write right now. but when i publish chapter 1 i hope you all enjoy =0 tashi loves you!


	2. notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brad, ash, amy, janet and eddy are still alive in this version, this first chapter is based off just after jimm dies but the rest survive.....and ash get's to keep his teachers head!! yay! hahaha, and the school gets new teachers, students, school and planet is clean of zombies....unless in reality the government already has zombies. bwahahaha! XD jk, though they probs do! just like area fifty-one! they have their secrets obviously! anyway. think of his is a sequal/remake of the 2013 detention of the dead!

just a note :) computer is being a bitch!


End file.
